Loser
by Devilsho
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai, nama yang sangat diagungkan pada masanya. Namun sekarang mereka sudah terpisah satu sama lain dengan rutinitasnya masing-masing, dan mereka berlima telah menyentuh titik terbawah dalam hidup mereka. [Bad Summary, sorry for that XD]
1. Aomine Daiki

DevilShosetsuka is here again! Kali ini masih membawa materi songfic tapi kali ini tidak x reader! :v

Dan project kali ini, author bikin bareng dengan Araiiel!

Sebelum lebih lanjut..

 **Disclaimer:** We didn't get anything from writing this songfic, the song belongs to BIGBANG and the characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ^_^V

Dan perlu diperhatikan untuk selalu waspada akan terjadinya typo yang bertebaran tapi tidak separah mobil yang bertebaran di Ibukota, ancurnya tulisan tapi enggak sehancur hidup author, OOCnya karakter tapi tidak separah 'dia' yang disana, dan berantakannya alur cerita ini tapi tidak terlalu berantakan seperti negara ini ditangan para penguasa pelumat sumber daya alam.. :v

Yaudah, Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

 **Song:** Bigbang – Loser (English ver.)

 _Loser, loner  
A coward who pretends to be tough  
A mean delinquent  
In the mirror, you're  
JUST A LOSER  
A loner, a jackass covered in scars  
Dirty trash  
In the mirror, I'm a.._

 _Honestly, I've never fit in with the world  
I was always alone  
It's been a long time since I've forgotten about love  
I can't listen to hopeful love songs anymore  
You and me both  
We're just sad clowns, tamed and scripted  
I've come too far  
I'M COMING HOME  
I wanna go back  
To when I was young_

 **Aomine Daiki**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik, menyorot sosokku yang sedang menyusuri jalan di pusat keramaian kota Tokyo. Aku bisa melihat segala aktivitas yang terjadi disini− orang-orang berjalan terburu-buru, kendaraan berlalu-lalang, hiruk-pikuk penuh kesibukan khas perkotaan. Hal-hal yang sama seperti biasanya. Tidak menarik, cenderung membosankan, sama seperti hidup ini.

Namun saat aku ingin mampir ke toko untuk sekedar mencari makanan ringan pengganjal perut, aku menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Pemandangan yang sukses membuatku membatu, menatap tajam dan meyakinkan diri kalau sinar matahari tidak menimbulkan ilusi optik. Pemandangan yang selama ini tidak pernah kuinginkan terjadi; melihat Satsuki pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

Apa dia itu temannya Satsuki? Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. Rasanya bukan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di Akademi. Atau mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak tahu? Merutuk sikapku selama di Akademi yang acuh tak acuh dan tidak pernah peduli untuk melihat sekitar, bahkan Ryo yang setiap hari bertemu di kelas dan saat latihan basket, sering tidak ku gubris. Apa memang benar lelaki itu satu sekolah dengan Satsuki dan aku? Sialan, memang menyebalkan sekali rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak tahu.

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hmm.. Lebih baik aku telepon saja Satsuki, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika menerima panggilan dariku. Kuraih telepon genggamku dari saku celana, aku mengetik nama Satsuki pada daftar kontak dan langsung menekan tombol panggilan. Kuharap dia mau mengangkat teleponku. Aku masih terus memantau pergerakan Satsuki dan gandengannya dari kejauhan seraya tetap memasang ponsel ditelinga.

Satsuki membuka tasnya, dan sekilas melirik layar telepon genggam, tanpa perlu merasa harus mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Dugaanku benar, dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan tetap melanjutkan kencannya dengan laki-laki itu. Seolah aku tidak ada. Seolah aku tak dianggap. Seolah ia sudah tak lagi mau peduli. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas yang dalam melihatnya berkencan dengan laki-laki lain, bukan aku. Dengan lelaki sialan itu, Satsuki bisa dengan lepasnya tertawa dan menampilkan ekspresi positif. Ia tidak hentinya tersenyum, dan matanya berbinar. Tapi saat bersamaku? Satsuki tidak pernah sebahagia itu. Karna kebodohanku selalu saja membuatnya lelah. Ia pasti muak dengan sifatku yang pemalas− meski sudah mengingatkanku ribuan kali.

Ah sial! aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini. aku hanya bisa berpaling dari Satsuki dan berjalan menghampiri jalanan yang sepi ini, tapi apa ini, kenapa dadaku terasa sakit, emosiku meluap-luap dan tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan semua rasa ini, tiba-tiba saja di sela-sela bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, aku menatap tajam mobil yang terparkir rapih tepat disamping tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku menghampiri mobil itu dan kutendang dengan sekuat tenaga kaca spion mobil itu hingga terlepas dari mobilnya, tak henti-hentinya badanku tergerak sendiri untuk memukul dan menendang kaca mobil itu hingga seluruhnya tak bersisa.

Ah sial! Semua ini membuatku emosi. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang seketika tiba, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempatku berdiri tadi. Di sela-sela bangunan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, aku menatap tajam sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi tepat disamping tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku menghampiri mobil itu dan kutendang dengan sekuat tenaga. Kaca spion mobil itu patah, lalu terlepas, kakiku meninggalkan tapak di rangka alumunium mobil. Masih belum puas, aku kembali melampiaskan amarahku ke seluruh kaca mobil. Pecahannya bertebaran di tanah.

Aku berteriak kencang, menyalurkan seluruh kemarahan yang terpendam dalam diri, tapi aku belum puas, bahkan setelah menghancurkan mobil milik orang lain. Ada apa denganku hari ini? Padahal matahari masih berpijar, namun mengapa udara terasa dingin menusuk tubuh sampai ke tulang?  
Sekarang aku menggigil kedinginan karena aku hanya menggunakan kaos tipis. Eh? Kenapa sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas? Hanya karena melampiaskannya ke mobil butut-yang-bukan-punyaku itu, aku sudah kelelahan seperti ini?

Aku menghela nafas sedalam mungkin, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan memejamkan mata sesaat, mengingat semua kejadian hari ini yang membuat jiwa raga lelah. Satsuki menggandeng laki-laki lain− yang sebenarnya adalah haknya− juga karena salahku. Karena aku terlalu lemah untuk mengakui kalau aku membutuhkannya. Karna aku pengecut. Betapa payahnya aku ini; tidak bisa mengatakan langsung pada Satsuki, bahwa aku ingin berjalan bersamanya lagi seperti dulu sebagai sahabat lama. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku selalu memikirkan keegoisan diri sendiri, sampai aku lupa rasanya mencintai teman yang berharga, terutama dengan Tetsu. Aku meninggalkannya, tidak membalas lagi kepalan tangannya saat terakhir kali kita berjumpa, dan Tetsu tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Kuangkat tangan kananku keatas untuk menggapai langit yang tak akan pernah bisa kugapai, dan aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku mengangkat tangan kananku seperti orang bodoh. Tch, lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Sesampainya di apartemen yang kutinggali setelah lulus dari Akademi Tōō, semuanya sangat jelas dimata. Betapa berantakannya hidupku tanpa mereka semua. Aku masih bisa melihat bayangan Satsuki dan Tetsu saling bercengkrama dikasurku, makan malam bersama dengan yang lain, Midorima yang selalu berceramah kepada Murasakibara tentang tata krama, Kise yang selalu berdebat dengan Satsuki tentang tren fashion terkini, hingga senandung suara Satsuki menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Aku sekarang baru sadar, bahwa aku ini hanya sendiri didunia ini tanpa mereka. Tanpa Satsuki. Aku merasa tidak layak berada di dunia, bahkan untuk sekedar berterimakasih kepada mereka yang selalu hadir dihidupku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya meskipun hanya sekali. Bodohnya aku ketika baru menyadari bahwa apa yang kurasakan selama ini saat bersama Satsuki− semua tawa kami, senyumnya, perhatiannya, itulah yang disebut cinta!

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir?

Aku menyandarkan diri pada dinding kamar, meratapi semua yang telah terjadi. Aku sadar selama ini Satsuki selalu ada untukku, seperti malaikat penjaga untuk seorang pengecut terkutuk. Pasti dia lelah karena aku bersikap tidak peduli dan selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Dia pasti sudah muak dengan semua yang ia lakukan untukku seorang, dengan keegoisanku.  
Aku tersungkur jatuh di lantai kamar, memikirkan segala hal menganggu ini.

Aku dan Satsuki bagaikan dua badut yang terkontrol dalam jeratan rutinitas yang kusukai, basket. Basket menjerat kami, memaksa aku dan Satsuki menempel erat. Berkat aku, Satsuki juga terjerumus didalamnya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku dan Satsuki lakukan selain hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Sudah sampai sejauh ini aku memaksanya untuk terus berada disampingku, ini sudah terlalu jauh dan keterlaluan untuknya.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Kami-sama untukku. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya karena memang aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua, tapi.. kenapa air mataku mengalir deras begitu saja? Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesak didada, seolah seluruh pasokan udara ditarik dari paru-paruku. Mungkin ini perasaan sesak yang sama, yang dengan biadabnya kutimpakan pada Satsuki.

Aku yang selama ini selalu tangguh dihadapan yang lain, dikalahkan oleh Kami-sama begitu saja. Dia menyadarkanku tentang posisiku didunia ini, siapa hamba dan siapa Tuhan. Motto yang selalu aku percaya bahwa orang yang mampu mengalahkanku hanyalah aku, dipatahkan sekejap mata. Dia menghukumku atas kesombonganku dengan cara mengambil semua milikku yang berharga, Ia mengambil temanku, keluargaku, dan orang yang paling berharga untukku, yaitu Satsuki.  
Memang benar kata orang-orang, kau menuai apa yang kau tanam. Aku menyemai bibit angkuh itu, dan sekarang, disinilah aku; sendirian, ditinggalkan dengan segala luka dan kepedihan yang berawal karena diriku sendiri.

Aku ingin kembali lagi ke masa-masa dimana aku menatap dunia dengan lugu, bermain basket dengan sepenuh hati tanpa memikirkan siapa yang menang dan kalah. Bermain basket dengan alasan sederhana; karna aku menyukainya. Aku ingin pulang, kembali ke pelukan Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

Aku rindu melihat senyum ayah. Aku rindu memandang tatapan penuh cinta ibu. Aku ingin memutar waktu kembali, dimana aku bisa mencium aroma roti madu dan susu hangat saat bangun pagi. Aku ingin berjalan diantara kedua orangtuaku lagi, menggenggam tangan mereka erat dan tertawa riang. Aku ingat, pelukan hangat ibu dan tangan besar ayah yang mengacak rambutku menjanjikan perlindungan dari dunia luar yang kejam dan penuh lika-liku.

Namun itu semua adalah kenangan masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin saat ini adalah dimana aku menyentuh titik terbawah dalam hidupku yang berantakan ini.

Minna-san, gomennasai! Atas semua perbuatanku kepada kalian selama ini! Rasanya ku ingin berteriak dengan kencang dikamar ini, tak peduli siapa yang dapat mendengar teriakanku. Tapi aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, tak dapat mengungkapkannya secara lisan, dan air mataku jatuh semakin deras membasahi wajah.

Aku memang pengecut.

To Be Continued

* * *

Next Up:

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Bye Bye!


	2. Murasakibara Atsushi

Selamat menikmati.. :D

* * *

 _At some point  
I started looking at the ground more than the sky  
It's hard even to breathe  
I hold out my hand  
But no one holds it  
I'm a.._

 _Loser, loner  
A coward who pretends to be tough  
A mean delinquent  
In the mirror, you're  
JUST A LOSER  
A loner, a jackass covered in scars  
Dirty trash  
In the mirror, I'm a.._

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku bersandar pada dinding luar gym basket yang dingin, hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans, tanpa peduli pada tubuhku sendiri yang menggigil karena saat ini sedang musim dingin, dan salju berguguran menutupi permukaan.

Mendengar percakapan mereka semua yang masih mau mencariku, walaupun sikapku selalu menyebalkan pada mereka- aku kekanak-kanakan, pemalas, dan egois- tapi tetap ada senang yang menelusup menghangatkan karena masih ada mereka yang memperhatikanku. Masih ada mereka yang peduli padaku. Masih ada mereka yang tak pernah menyerah dengan sikap keras kepalaku.

"Ayolaah Atsushi, angkat teleponnya!" Muro-chin menggeram frustasi, karna aku terus mengabaikan panggilan masuk yang ia layangkan. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan seluruh anggota tim basket Universitas Yosen rela merepotkan diri hanya untuk mencariku.  
Hanya untuk tahu aku dimana, dan apa aku baik-baik saja.

Tetapi jika aku datang begitu saja- setelah apa yang kuperbuat- dan mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal dipikiranku, mereka pasti tak akan berhenti bertanya, terutama Muro-chin. Dia yang paling dekat denganku, dan dia yang paling sering mengkhawatirkanku.

Meski aku bodoh. Tak acuh. Dan selalu menyulitkan, seperti anak kecil manja yang menuntut banyak keinginan. Aku lelah, dan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk sekarang; menyendiri tanpa ada yang perlu tahu kemana aku pergi.

Aku tidak bilang bahwa orang tuaku tidak peduli, tentu saja mereka sangat peduli. Tapi aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir denganku, jadi aku tidak bicara apa-apa dengan orang tuaku. Memaksa diri mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' pada mereka.  
Tentu saja. Seulas senyum dapat menipu. Menutupi cangkang kosong yang sebenarnya telah kehilangan isi sejak lama.

Badanku seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa ada yang memerintah, dan mengarah pada sebuah bangku kayu ditengah taman yang ada di lingkungan kampus. Bangku kosong untuk seseorang berjiwa kosong, ironis sekali. Kuputuskan untuk duduk sendirian, meresapi kesepian dan sejenak melupakan betapa dunia bisa begitu keji.

Namun aku bingung, ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini? Apa yang salah? Mengapa semuanya mendadak berubah? Muro-chin tidak membuatku jengkel seperti biasanya, dia hanya diam dan berjalan disampingku. Para senpai juga tidak terlalu jahat denganku, mereka tidak memaksaku datang untuk berlatih, juga menu latihan yang diberikan pelatih juga tidak melelahkan seperti seharusnya.

Lalu kenapa aku jadi tidak nafsu bermain basket? Maksudku, kebosanannya jauh lebih menghimpit dibanding hari-hari lalu. Aku juga punya masalah baru yang menyebalkan- hilangnya nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini. Hanya mengunyah beberapa maiubo dan aku terlanjur malas melanjutkan.

Perasaan ini disebut apa? Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Menimbulkan sesak di dada yang tak kunjung hilang. Apa pemicunya? Aku sedang tidak terkenab flu, dan aku juga tidak memiliki penyakit bawaan seperti asma. Lalu apa yang salah denganku?

"Atsushi!" Terdengar samar suara perempuan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia datang menghampiriku, ternyata yang memanggil adalah teman sekelasku. Bukan jenis orang yang kuharapkan, apalagi dengan moodku yang sedang tidak karuan.

"Soal yang kamu katakan kemarin.."

"Aku tahu jawabannya kok, tak perlu diperjelas."

Aku hanya bisa mengambil nafas yang dalam namun itu cukup memberatkan jiwa. Salahku juga yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu pada permainan sialan yang tersamarkan bahagia semu, padahal aku sudah tau akan seperti ini. Dalam cinta, siapapun yang jatuh lebih awal, dialah yang kalah. Dialah yang jadi pecundang.

Dan aku, adalah pecundang itu.

Aku tahu aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada gadis itu, berharap banyak kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi jalan cerita yang aku inginkan tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang kulihat dari layer kaca, dan disinilah aku tanpa ada satu orang pun mengulurkan tangan saat aku terjatuh, mengaduh menahan kesakitan.

Dulu saat aku mengulurkan tangan meminta bantuan, ada banyak orang yang tanpa pamrih bersedia membantu. Tapi sekarang? Kala aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan, dan sudah berterus terang, mereka mundur, menjauh perlahan karena tak ingin aku mengira mereka tidak mau membantu.  
Munafik. Penipu. Topeng-topeng ekspresi palsu.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu.

Disinilah aku, merebahkan badan raksasaku dibangku taman yang membantuku melupakan semua drama yang ada. Sungguh, rasanya sangat menenangkan pikiran, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Dibangku tempatku bersandar, sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengelilingiku. Dari tampang mereka, sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Jauhi dia.." geramnya padaku.

Aku sendiri tidak tau, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' oleh orang aneh ini. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jauhi dia!" Nadanya semakin meninggi, dan dia seperti ingin meremuk habis orang yang ditatapnya.

"Hah?" Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini inginkan? Kenapa dia muncul tiba-tiba dengan berlagak seperti di film-film remaja korban _bullying_ yang aku tonton beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia itu sekarang milikku!"

Mendengar perkataannya, itu sudah cukup menyayat hatiku. Jadi aku kalah dari orang brengsek seperti dia? "Berisik!" tanpa berpikir panjang, bahwa aku dan mereka masih berada dilingkungan kampus, aku melayangkan pukulan terkeras yang pernah kulayangkan pada orang.

Tentu saja dia tak akan diam, dia malah menghajarku dengan menghabisi alat vitalku sehingga aku tersungkur. Momen itu tak disia-siakan oleh teman-temannya untuk menghabisiku hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran, ingin bangkit tapi kepalaku selalu saja kena tendangan orang itu.

Sudahlah, aku menyerah saja. Kami-sama, semoga aku meninggal dengan tenang, aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini.

Hanya kegelapan yang tampak, hening menggema- menimbulkan perasaan kosong tidak menyenangkan saat aku sadar bahwa aku sendirian. Sunyi merajai semuanya; tidak ada siapa-siapa, tak satu pun orang datang. Aku, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, ditinggalkan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Nada suara tinggi terlontar, namun dibalas senyap. Sepertinya seseorang yang ia ajak bicara diam tanpa balasan. Atau mungkin, ia sedang menggumam? Aku membuka mata perlahan, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sorotan lampu langsung menyerang retinaku tanpa belas kasihan.

"Atsushi! Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kalimat pertama yang kudengar dengan sadar, membuatku menoleh sekilas. Muro-chin. Apa maunya? Meskipun kami lumayan akrab, dan dia satu dari beberapa orang yang kuanggap teman dekat, aku masih tidak memahami pola fikirnya.  
Aku diam. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawab perkataan Muro-chin, atau sengaja mengacuhkannya, hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur UKS- aku baru sadar setelah beberapa menit terbangun kalau aku berbaring disini- dan pergi. Meninggalkan Muro-chin dan seseorang yang tak kukenal, yang sedari tadi berdiri menjagaku. Mereka menatapku penasaran, dan saat Muro-chin berteriak, suaranya sarat kekhawatiran. "Kau mau kemana? Lukamu belum sembuh Atsushi!"

Aku tidak peduli.  
Aku menulikan telinga, dan tetap memaksa langkah-langkah kakiku menjauh.  
Mungkin, hanya Muro-chin yang benar-benar membantuku tanpa pamrih. Tanpa ragu. Tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu.

Di kondisi seperti apapun, seburuk apapun, dia selalu ada untukku.  
Tapi sesaat, aku punya firasat bahwa rasa peduli Muro-chin yang selama ini kurasakan, ia berikan hanya karena aku ini pemain basket terkuat yang ada di tim, dan dia tak lebih dari itu.  
Dia temanku. Tapi apa dia tulus ada untukku?

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak lingkungan kampus, tak tahu hendak kemana ditengah cuaca seperti ini. Dingin menusuk, dengan segera aku kehabisan kehangatan. Salju turun terus menerus. Cantik, seharusnya, tapi yang kurasakan hanyalah kehampaan. Aku merasa seperti terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Seperti cangkang kosong yang hilang isi.

Sejak saat itu, entah apa alasannya, aku lebih sering memperhatikan bumi dibanding menatap langit. Apa hanya karena aku dihabisi oleh mereka sehingga seperti ini jadinya? Rasanya sungguh memalukan, menjengkelkan, juga ingin membalasnya, tapi aku tidak punya kawan yang bisa dipercaya.

Raga ini sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku ingin kembali ke penginapan, beristirahat dan sejenak melupakan kejadian hari ini.  
Semua ini membuatku lelah. Baik mental, maupun fisik. Kadang hidup memang begitu sulit, tapi lelucon murahan macam apa ini? Aku merasa dipercundangi. Atau mungkin, selama ini aku memang pecundang?

Mataku terus tertuju ke bawah melihat jalan setapak yang sebenarnya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dimataku- jalanan itu biasa saja, tidak ada spesialnya- tetapi entah mengapa itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat orang lain yang lalu-lalang.  
Melihat senyum palsu dan tingkah laku mereka dua kali lebih menjengkelkan.

Sesampainya di penginapan, aku baru menyadari semuanya saaat aku memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan kaca yang bersandar di dinding. Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang terlihat kuat didepan orang banyak, namun itu hanya bagian fisiknya, _cover_ nya, cangkangnya.

Bagian penipu yang bisa dengan mudah diimitasi kepalsuan. Mereka lupa bahwa masih ada bagian dalam- mental, dan mentalku saat ini sudah rapuh, entah apa penyebab pastinya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang menarikku, dikala aku seperti ini lagi. Dan bagian yang paling menyakitkan dari menjadi yang terkuat; tidak ada yang menanyakan keadaan kita, tidak ada yang mau tahu ataupun peduli terhadap apa yang sebenarnya kita rasakan.

Tidak ada uluran tangan. Tidak ada satu pun sandaran. Aku bahkan tidak punya sepasang telinga untuk mencurahkan keluh-kesah, untuk bercerita kalau aku lelah. Aku tidak punya tangan-tangan yang akan menggenggam, tidak punya dua mata yang akan menatap meyakinkan.  
Tidak akan ada yang berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Teramat lelah, apa tidak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan betapa letihnya aku? Kalian hanya perlu tahu satu hal, bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini.  
Aku hanya seseorang yang tersesat. Tanpa teman. Tanpa sandaran. Tanpa perasaan dibutuhkan. Tidak lebih.

Kedengarannya seperti pecundang? Ya. Silahkan saja tambahkan kata itu sebagai nama tengahku. Tidak masalah, aku sangat tahu diri; aku memang pecundang, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

* * *

Next Up:

 **Kise Ryōta**

Bye Bye!


	3. Kise Ryōta

Chapter 3 is here, enjoy!

* * *

 _It's a cycle of girls and mistakes  
Love them for one night  
And hate them when morning comes  
Can't own up to it  
Because of my selfish pleasure  
Everything is being ruined  
Can't stop this dangerous full speed run  
Now I have no interest, no fun anymore  
I'm standing alone at the edge of a cliff  
I'm going home  
I wanna go back  
To how it was before_

 _At some point  
I've gotten scared of people's eyes  
I'm sick of crying so I tried smiling  
But no one recognizes me  
I'm a.._

 **Kise Ryōta**

Alasan mengapa ada pepatah mengatakan 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' sangat sederhana− namun berbahaya. Penampilan dapat menipu.

Orang bilang, menjadi publik figure itu menyenangkan. Hanya bermodal paras tampan atau jelita, bentuk tubuh yang sedap dipandang, dan kepiawaian bertingkah didepan kamera, dan taa-daa! Semuanya bisa kau dapatkan.

Materi, sebut saja kau mau apa. Rumah mewah? _Check_.  
Busana rancangan designer ternama? _Double check_.  
Mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang diimpor dari eropa? _Triple check_.

Belum lagi keuntungan tambahan; foto terpampang di sampul depan majalah kaum borjuis, panggilan mengisi acara dengan bayaran sekian puluh juta, tumpukan surat dan paket hadiah dari penggemar di seluruh negri. Betapa asyik, betapa menggiurkan. Seolah hidup dalam dunia khayal diatas awang-awang.

Aku tidak menampik semua itu. Nyatanya, segala kelebihan yang disebutkan memang benar. Nyatanya, begitu mudah bagiku mendapat satu gadis untuk menghabiskan malam, lantas membuangnya esok pagi. Tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada permintaan bayaran. Gadis-gadis muda semampai dengan sapuhan make-up yang terlalu tebal itu menawarkan diri mereka sendiri. Demi gengsi, rela membuang harga diri. Hanya karna bisa menyombong pada orang-orang; aku pernah bercinta dengan Kise Ryōta.

Bukan berarti aku lebih baik, toh meski hanya hubungan satu malam, aku pernah mencicipi tubuh elok mereka. Aku pernah menyalurkan hasrat dan nafsuku lewat sentuhan dan desahan− sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidur kelelahan. Aku pernah terbuai mimpi disela tubuh telanjang dan sprei kasur hotel yang berantakan. Kemudian terbangun pagi hari, mengemasi pakaian dan pergi. Wajahku menyiratkan kejijikan− pada mereka, yang mau-maunya kujadikan mainan pembunuh malam, dan padaku sendiri.  
Khalayak tidak pernah membesarkannya, tapi aku tahu; Aku seorang bajingan.

Menjadi entertainer juga tidak semenyenangkan yang kalian pikirkan. Sama seperti mimpi, bunga tidur tanpa arti. Omong kosong. Sama seperti hidup diatas awang-awang, satu kesalahan dan karier merosot jatuh. Semua yang dibangun perlahan, satu per satu, hancur dalam sekejap. Dan berakhir sebagai sampah. Debu kotor yang disapu jauh-jauh.

Menjadi model sepertiku, misalnya. Kau harus siap dengan tuntutan menjadi sempurna. Tidak peduli kapan, atau dimana, atau dengan siapa. Tidak boleh salah kostum. Tidak boleh punya kantung mata, atau kerutan dahi. Tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi selain senyum dan tawa.

Tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak boleh seperti itu. Peraturan mengekang yang mungkin bisa setebal novel jika dibukukan. Aku sudah tidak punya lagi batasan privasi pribadi dan konsumsi publik− yang selalu menuntut lebih dan lebih lagi. Jepretan kamera dan rentetan pertanyaan dari wartawan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Jadwalku dari mandi sampai tidur dihafal mati. Ukuran pakaian dari yang terluar sampai terdalam pun, mereka tahu pasti. Tidak ada bedanya dengan aku ditelanjangi.

Meniti karier lebih tinggi sama dengan menghancurkan milik orang lain. Itu cara kerja dunia, dan siapapun yang masuk ke duniaku harus faham. Tidak adil? Aku ingin tertawa sinis. Sejak kapan hidup pernah adil?

* * *

Kaca bening disalah satu sisi ruangan kerjaku selalu mampu menghadirkan pemandangan yang sedikit melegakan. Bukan hutan hijau, atau pantai eksotis. Hanya sebuah jalur pedestrian tidak terlalu lebar dan deretan gedung pencakar langit. Ada aroma menenangkan dari kedai kopi seberang jalan dan parade busana manusia yang lalu lalang. Musim hujan seperti sekarang ini menyajikan warna-warni payung terkembang dan jaket lengan panjang. Aku mendapat secuil ketenangan disini; memperhatikan keramaian, dengan telinga tersumpal headset dan segelas kopi hangat.

Aku tahu aku seharusnya bersyukur; aku muda dan terkenal. Bergelimang harta, tampan, dan dipuja-puja fans. Aku yang menginginkan pekerjaaan ini. Aku mencintai pekerjaan ini. Tapi terkadang, aku memikirkan betapa berbedanya aku dan mereka− orang biasa. Aku tidak bisa berjalan santai tanpa dibuntuti kamera tersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa masuk kedai kopi tanpa jeritan dan antusiasme berlebihan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku menoleh. Manajerku masuk membawa setumpuk dokumen dan senyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan aku melepas headsetku.

"Kabar bagus, Kise. Kau diundang menjadi salah satu pembawa acara nominasi perfilman, dan mereka sudah membayar sebagian honormu dimuka. Aku sudah mengirimnya ke rekeningmu."

Aku mengulas senyum− kalau mereka sudah membayar, bisa apa? Aku tidak mungkin menolak− akan buruk bagi reputasiku dan reputasi agensi.

"Ah ya, ada tawaran pemotretan dari , mereka membuka brand pakaian baru, kau tahu? Ini iklan perdana mereka, bagaimana?"

Manajerku memilah kertas dan menarik salah satu. Aku mengerutkan kening seraya membaca. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini, dan itu milik kapten team basketku saat SMP. Akashi Seijūrō.

"Akan kuambil. Kapan pemotretannya?" Jujur, aku setuju bukan karna bayaran mahal dan kemungkinan menjadi model resmi, aku hanya ingin bertemu Akashicchi. Dan menyapanya. Dan bertanya apa kabarnya.

"Empat puluh menit lagi, kau sebaiknya bersiap−" Ia menumpuk kembali kertasnya dan berjalan keluar melintasi ruangan. Tangannya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu saat ia berbalik menatapku dan berujar, "−Dan ingat, tugasmu adalah tersenyum."

Aku tahu. Meski ada kalanya aku lelah harus menjadi patung hidup yang sempurna, aku harus tetap terlihat bahagia. Meski ada waktunya aku terlalu tidak peduli bahkan untuk tersenyum, aku tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu. Mereka tidak membayarku untuk tontonan emosi picisan.  
Aku selalu tahu itu.

* * *

Volvo yang dikendarai supir pribadiku menepi di pelataran sebuah gedung tinggi setengah jam kemudian. Gerimis turun tidak deras, tapi cukup untuk membiaskan kerlip lampu. Aku berlari-lari kecil memasuki lobby, mendapati seorang pria berambut merah berdiri dekat pintu kayu bergaya prancis. Semuanya terlihat familiar− tuxedo hitam berpotongan mewah yang ia kenakan, kemeja putih bersih, dasi tersimpul rapi. Dia pasti baru selesai memimpin rapat besar− mungkin melibatkan saham sekian ratus juta.

"Akashicchi!" Aku menyapa, melambaikan tangan bersemangat. Mata heterokromianya menatap, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ryōta. Sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhir kita," tangannya menjabat milikku. Tetap tegas seperti biasa, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi.  
Tentu saja aku ingat. Pertemuan kami yang terakhir jauh dari atmosfer menyenangkan. Kami berjumpa di pemakaman. Disamping tanah merah yang baru saja menimbun rekan dan rivalku, yang juga sekaligus kekasih Akashicchi. Disamping nisan berukirkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terkadang aku iri pada lelaki dihadapanku. Iri pada ketegarannya. Iri pada sifat pembelot yang sepertinya tertanam sejak lahir− ia tidak pernah mengalah, bahkan pada hidup yang coba menghancurkannya sedemikian rupa.

Akashicchi selalu menjadi yang paling tangguh. Tertempa beban mental dan moral yang mengikat dan membelukar. Dalam satu hal, kami sama; ia dan aku sama-sama harus bertahan dari penilaian manusia-manusia sok tahu yang hanya bisa mencemooh.

Bahkan sekarang, empat bulan semenjak kematian Kurokocchi, Akashicchi tetap mampu menjalani rutinitasnya. Ia tetap berdiri tegap. Tetap menatap tajam. Tetap tidak terkalahkan.  
Jika aku ada pada posisinya, aku pasti tak akan sanggup. Aku pasti lari. Karna aku penakut, dan Akashicchi tidak mengenal kata itu pada kamus hidupnya.

"Ahaha, iya. Akashicchi sibuk sekali, begitupun aku. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu luang. Apa kabar? Kau terlihat cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu."  
"Kabarku baik. Kudengar kau menjadi model perdana brand pakaian terbaru perusahaanku, benar? Kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Ryōta."

Nada bicaranya biasa saja, tapi aku tahu Akashicchi benar-benar mau aku melakukan yang terbaik− yang bisa kuberikan.

"Tentu saja-ssu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"  
"Bagus."

Sebuah Lexus hitam datang. Akashicchi menatap mobil itu dengan puas− ia pasti menunggu sejak tadi. Pengemudinya turun, seorang pria paruh baya berseragam abu-abu. "Aku harus pergi, Ryōta. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Pegawai itu membungkuk lalu pergi. Akashicchi masuk dan memutar kunci. Mesin menderung lembut, persneling ditarik. "Tidak apa-apa, Akashicchi. Kau pasti mau menemui kenalan penting." Aku tersenyum lebar− tidak masalah. Kaca mobil yang terlapisi film hitam tertutup naik. Ekspresi Akashicchi tidak terbaca saat ia menggumam,

"Ya. Aku hendak mengunjungi Tetsuya."  
Aku membatu.

Jawaban itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mengejutkan, dan entah bagaimana membuatku tak bisa lagi memandangnya lewat cara yang sama. Kalau Kurokocchi masih ada, aku tentu tidak akan ragu bertanya, 'Apa Akashicchi punya sisi lain didalam tembok kokoh kepribadiannya?' Tapi Kurokocchi sudah tidak ada disini. Ia, seperti orang-orang baik yang lain, sudah pergi. Demi Tuhan, semua ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Sesi pemotretan selesai satu jam lebih cepat dari perkiraan, dan itu berarti aku punya enam puluh menit untuk menikmati waktu senggang sebelum kembali mencari penghiburan imitasi atau pulang ke apartemen di pusat kota. Mobilku terparkir persis didepan pintu keluar, dengan kunci menggantung di lubang starter. Orang-orang yang bekerja bersamaku tahu kalau aku suka berkendara sendirian di malam hari. Mereka tidak repot-repot bertanya mengapa. Dan itu salah satu hal yang paling kuhargai.  
Dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang mencoba berspekulasi berdasarkan pengamatan subjektif, tanpa tahu alasan dibalik tindakan. Orang-orang yang saling menuduh tanpa bukti autentik, tapi sudah seolah paling benar melabeli.  
Yang benar saja.

Aku menginjak rem, dan volvo berhenti. Ada satu tempat yang tak pernah absen kusempatkan untuk datangi kapanpun aku punya waktu lebih. Bukan tempat yang lazim dikunjungi, bukan pula tempat berpanorama indah mengagumkan. Hanya tempat biasa, sungguh. Kenangannya-lah yang tak ternilai harganya.

Kakiku menapaki bentangan jalan setapak terapit bukaan hutan. Akhir dari jalan ini adalah tebing yang memandang lautan. Aku bisa mendengar ombak-ombak berkejaran dan menghirup aroma buih air garam dingin di udara. Purnama berpijar, laut dalam fase pasang.  
Tempat ini jauh lebih berharga dari semua hartaku. Kesepian yang sekarang terasa ini dulunya adalah teman terbaikku. Satu per satu memori lama memburai, cuplikan kejadian melintas.

Aku ingat, usiaku masih empat tahun waktu itu, Kami merayakan ulang tahunku di sini. Ibu memanggang kue besar dengan krim lezat berwarna pelangi. Aku ingat saat masuk sekolah dasar. Ayah mengantarku sampai pintu gerbang, mengacak rambutku dan bilang akan menjemputku tepat jam dua belas siang.  
Aku ingat, umurku sembilan tahun. Aku memenangkan kontes busanaku yang pertama. Dan pertanyaanku setelah mendapat piala adalah, 'Bisakah aku menjadi model saat besar nanti?'

Aku ingat, upacara penerimaan murid baru SMP Teikou. Saat itu keadaan sudah mulai menyebalkan. Ayah jarang pulang, dan ibu terus-terusan menangis, mengurung diri dikamar. Kesibukanku mulai menumpuk− jadwal dan tawaran datang bertubi.

Aku ingat, aku bertemu mereka− dan mengalami tahun-tahun paling menggembirakan.  
Akashi Seij _ū_ rō, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarō, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kise Ryōta. Nama kami berenam pernah mengukir sejarah membanggakan yang mencengangkan dunia basket Jepang disaat kami masih berumur belasan tahun.

Aku ingat, kami memutuskan untuk pergi mencari jalan masing-masing. Kesalahan demi kesalahan. Dan satu pagi, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan semua gairah yang pernah kupunya. Aku ingat, hujatan datang silih berganti sementara aku perlahan meniti karier.

Mereka mencapku model murahan, maka aku memasang target lebih tinggi. Tidak lagi risih harus bertelanjang bulat. Aku siap difoto sebagaimanapun vulgarnya, bahkan kalau diperlukan aku rela bersenggama didepan kamera. Mereka menebar desus aku gay, maka aku tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap hari. Mengencani beberapa teman seprofesi lalu tanpa belas kasihan meninggalkannya patah hati. Aku membangun imej paling sempurna yang bisa mereka bayangkan, sehingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk menghujatku dengan frasa buruk rupa. Siapa peduli kalau itu semu. Palsu. Toh racun bisa tersamarkan sebagai madu.

Tanganku menelusup dalam saku mantel, mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan sebanyak mungkin sebelum tersumblim oleh angin dingin. Kabut dan kegelapan merajai. Pada akhirnya, ini hanya aku, berdiri beberapa langkah sebelum ujung tebing, sendirian. Rasa penasaran menguasai benak, seberapa dalam tebing karang ini terhujam hingga ke dasar? Apakah mati rasanya sakit sekali? Separah apa?

Jika aku menjatuhkan diri dari puncak dan terhantam ganasnya lautan, berapa lama jeda sebelum kesadaranku hilang? Apa jeda waktu itu cukup untuk memetakan semua kenangan hidup, seperti yang selalu orang katakan saat kita akan mati? Kenangan macam apa yang akan terlihat? Bahagiakah? Sedihkah?

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, kalau mati itu benar-benar mudah, lebih mudah dari jatuh tidur− hiduplah yang sulit. Dan sekarang, aku sadar, bahwa ia benar. Hidup memang kejam. Dan jahat. Dan tidak adil. Dan mempermainkan. Lelucon hidup memang selalu selucu ini.

Lima tahun menyandang titel sebagai model membuatku tahu persis apa yang khalayak inginkan saat mereka menemukan sosok familiar berkeliaran di keramaian. Tanda tangan. Atau foto bersama. Atau jabat tangan. Hal-hal yang sudah pasti dan menjadi kewajiban bagi kami para pelakon layar kaca.  
Seperti sekarang. Sekumpulan manusia memenuhi jalan masuk kantor agensi tempatku bekerja. Dari kejauhan aku sudah dapat melihat blitz kamera, dan simbol pengenal disekujur tubuh mereka. Kaus, gelang, dan bahkan banner kecil bertuliskan "Kisecchi 4 Life"

Saatnya melakukan pencitraan. Aku turun dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri kerumunan, mengembangkan senyum lebar− palsu, tentu saja, ini kan tuntutan pekerjaan.  
"Kise-kun!"  
"Aaaaaa!"  
"Kise-kun tampan sekali!"  
Dan teriakan-teriakan _fangirl_ yang sudah terlalu sering kudengar.

Mereka mengerubungiku seperti piranha mencium darah. Seperti kawanan singa berburu mangsa. Mata mereka lapar dan seolah menelanjangiku, dan pada beberapa keadaan− membuatku takut melihat.  
Takut, tapi tidak membuatku melarikan diri. Aku sudah terlalu sering berlari, dan sekarang aku mulai lelah. Biarlah senyum menyembunyikan semuanya. Mereka mungkin menganggapku sebagai idola, tapi aku hanya seorang pecundang. Disitulah betapa berbahayanya selubung palsu; penampilan bisa menipu.

* * *

Next Up:

 **Midorima Shintarō**

Bye Bye!


	4. Midorima Shintarō

Wahaa, maaf ya tidak update untuk beberapa lama XD

* * *

 _Loser, loner  
A coward who pretends to be tough  
A mean delinquent  
In the mirror, you're  
JUST A LOSER  
A loner, a jackass covered in scars  
Dirty trash  
In the mirror, I'm a.._

 _I curse the blue skies  
Sometimes I wanna lay it all down  
I WANT TO SAY GOOD BYE  
When I stop wandering at the end of this road  
I hope I can close my eyes without regrets_

 **Midorima Shintarō**

Ditengah perjalanan panjangku menuju prefektur Harima, aku termenung diam dalam kereta yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, membawa tubuhku pergi- sementara benakku berkelana, menyusuri sisi-sisi kelebatan ingatan yang entah mengapa semakin suram.

Jika harus jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya pikiranku kosong seperti ini. Tidak ada rumus, persoalan, atau masalah yang ku khawatirkan. Apa ini semua karena aku menghadiri pemakaman temanku, yang mengubah pandangan hidupku menjadi seperti sekarang?

Walaupun sikapku acuh tak acuh dengan yang lain, namun nyatanya aku sering mendoakan mereka agar semuanya sehat dan diberi kemudahan oleh Kami-sama. Aku bukannya munafik, atau mencoba tertutup. Aku hanya merasa hal itu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Memang benar apa kata orang terhadap diriku, bahwa aku ini tsundere. Julukan konyol yang mereka letakan setelah menelaah sikap peduliku yang tertimbun tingkah laku tak acuh.

Aku tidak menampiknya, karena itu memang kenyataan, memikirkannya saja membuatku menyeringai sendiri seperti orang gila.  
Satu hal yang sangat bukan Midorima, mungkin itu yang akan Takao- temanku, katakan.

Tapi, disatu sisi aku sangat menyadari betapa kehilangannya seorang Akashi. Bagiamana tidak? Akashi dan Kuroko itu saling mencintai, tak peduli jika dunia ini menentang, persetan dengan sekitar.  
Cinta mereka tulus dan murni. Tidak terjamah hal kotor atau nista sebagaimana bila insan lainnya yang saling jatuh cinta.

Kuroko yang tak pernah menuntut. Akashi yang tak kusangka memiliki sisi lembut. Jika tidak ada yang mau menerima mereka, lantas, dengan definisi macam apa lagi aku akan menjabarkan cinta? Mereka, keduanya, keras kepala. Pantang menyerah bahkan saat sudah begitu lelah. Hal itu tidak mengagetkanku, yang membuatku terkejut adalah fakta; betapa besar cinta mereka berdua, sampai-sampai tidak mampu lagi menahan mereka tetap disini.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan Aomine, dia juga kehilangan salah satu teman yang paling berharga. Seharusnya akulah yang paling bersyukur, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan nikmat hidup yang dapat dinikmati sebagaimana mestinya.

 _"Stasiun Harima, Stasiun Harima, sebentar lagi kereta akan memasuki Stasiun Harima."_ Ah, ternyata cukup lama juga aku melamun, dan tanpa kusadari sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai.

* * *

Sungguh pagi hari yang sangat cerah untuk mengawali hari, mungkin kata-kata itu akan lebih pantas apabila orang lain yang mengatakannya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai aku beranjak ke dapur setelah mempersiapkan kemeja yang kugantung agar tidak kotor saat sarapan.

Memasak satu set omelette untuk sarapan, dan satu set bento untukku nanti dikantor, 'rumah' kedua untukku setelah rumah yang kubeli dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri dan sedikit memutar otak untuk mendapatkan pendapatan tambahan diluar gaji pokok. Setelah semaunya siap, aku pun bergegas menuju kantor dan bekerja dari jam 9 pagi hingga 5 sore, itupun kalau aku tidak lembur.

Dan siklus itu, selalu kuulang-ulang tanpa henti.  
Hingga suatu hari, perasaan itu datang dimana aku sudah mencapai titik terjenuh dalam hidupku yang monoton dan tanpa warna ini. Kedua kakiku seperti tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginan, namun menuruti rutinitas yang ingin kuhindari selama ini.

Aku merasa seperti menjadi robot, bergerak dengan otomatis ke tempat yang selalu sama dengan tata letaknya yang sama, seakan-akan ada penanda dimana aku harus berhenti dan dimana aku tidak boleh berhenti. Suka atau tidak, raga ini tak perduli lagi dengan itu.

Sungguh, aku sudah muak dengan semua rutinitasku. Jenuh, tapi tidak akan terasa lebih baik kalau aku berhenti. Tak ingin lagi bermain basket, enggan keluar rumah, bahkan dirumahpun aku sering tidak makan seharian.

Mungkin ini rasanya bosan, pada taraf kesekian. Padahal Oha-asa selalu memihakku akhir-akhir ini, alumnus anggota Shutoku yang lain juga tidak membuatku kesal ataupun membuatku malu dengan sikap mereka, semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai denga keinginanku.  
Sesuai dengan rencanaku.

Tapi kenapa? Apa yang kurang dari itu semua? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang berharga ini? Kenapa semua manusia yang ada dimuka bumi ini lebih mencintai kehidupan ketimbang kematian? Padahal kehidupan yang saat ini kita jalani ini hanyalah kebahagiaan semu, dan kematian itu adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang merasakannya.  
Bukankah, kita hidup untuk mati?

Seberapapun bahagianya, semua itu akan berakhir, bukan?

Betapa menyenangkan menjadi Kuroko-nanodayo, dia sudah bisa pergi kealam yang sebenarnya.  
Sudah dapat mencicipi kedamaian sesungguhnya.

Sedangkan aku dan yang lain masih harus terus berjuang di dunia yang penuh tipu daya muslihat- yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku semenjak lulus dari bangku kuliah.  
Dunia penjilat, berisi para keparat yang rela melakukan apa saja demi sedikit harta yang fana dan tak akan bisa dibawa ke tempat peristirahatan abadi.

Manusia itu sangat takut dengan kata-kata 'kematian', namun mereka semua- tak terkecuali aku, akan merasakan kematian itu juga. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya mereka takuti dari kematian itu sendiri?

Aku juga pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa manusia itu lahir tidak membawa apa-apa, dan manusia juga mati tidak membawa apa-apa. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah aku melihat kematian itu sendiri dengan mata kepalaku, aku harus percaya pada kata-kata itu; orang itu benar.  
Semua orang, sesungguhnya menghitung mundur kematian. Menyicil perbekalan pribadi, untuk urusan ia dan Tuhannya di hari akhir nanti.

Kapan ini semua harus berakhir? Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku, yang mengharuskanku bekerja setiap hari tanpa libur.

Penat. Tak ada penawarnya. Rasa sakit ini hanya tumbuh semakin besar setiap harinya.  
Rasanya seperti jalan yang tidak ada ujungnya, disaat ingin memutar arah semua sudah terlambat untuk diulang, pilihan terakhirya hanyalah terus melangkah maju; itu pendapat orang-orang berintelek yang tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, jika sudah tidak bisa lagi 'melangkah' untuk selamanya.

Dan disinilah aku, stagnan. Diam ditempat. Menghitung laju detik konstan. Menatap kehidupan lewat kacamata idealis, yang harapan hidupnya semakin hancur karna alasan tak logis yang tersaji.

Selintas, pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup pun muncul. "Apa lebih baik aku akhiri saja semua ini? Toh tidak ada yang memperhatikanku-nanodayo" gumamnya, dan semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin ingin rasanya seorang Midorima Shintarō untuk terlepas dari jeratan duniawi yang fana ini.

* * *

Hari demi hari, aku terus mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi kehidupan yang hanya bagaikan ilusi, menghipnotis bagi siapa saja yang tinggal untuk terus mencari kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah abadi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" gumamku dalam hati, sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam yang pahit, sama pahitnya dengan kenyataan dunia yang sesungguhnya. Apa aku ini sebenarnya orang yang egois? Memetingkan diri sendiri tanpa mengetahui dampak yang akan timbul pada sekitar? Mungkin iya; aku ini egois. Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan berkata dengan mudahnya bahwa seorang Midorima Shintarō adalah orang yang tidak pantas untuk diperhatikan.

Daripada terus bergumam, aku seharusnya membulatkan tekad. Hari ini, aku sudah memantapkan diri untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Sungguh tekad yang bodoh bukan? Dan tekad itu aku mulai dari membersihkan seluruh rumah yang kutinggali selama ini, dan menaruh semua persediaan makanan yang ada kedalam kulkas. Tak lupa aku juga menulis surat permohonan maaf kepada orangtuaku karena telah mengecewakan mereka selama ini.

Setelah semua urusan rumah telah usai, aku menitipkan kunci rumahku kepada tetangga terdekat agar disaat keluargaku datang, tak perlu lagi repot-repot mencari dimana aku menyelipkan kunci.

Sungguh perjalanan yang menjenuhkan, dan aku melihat lagi pemandangan yang sudah tak ingin kutemui. Yah, meskipun aku tidak akan menemukan pemandangan seperti ini; aku akan mengakhiri ini semua.

Sebuah cerita yang sudah dilukiskan dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh Kami-sama, dan kini aku akan mengakhiri jalan cerita yang terukir. Iya, aku memang naif. Ah Sudahlah! aku tidak ingin memperpanjang lagi urusanku di tengah alam yang buas ini.

Aku pun menaiki kendaraan yang Takao tinggalkan di rumahku, jika aku butuh ya tinggal dipakai, toh dia menumpang di tempatku. Sebelum itu, lebih baik aku tulis notes terlebih dahulu agar Takao mengambil mobil ini di tempat yang akan kukunjungi. Mobil pun melesat menuju gedung yang meninggalkan kenangan pahit yang membekas dalam benak, dan menjadi saksi bisu dalam perjalanan karir yang aku bangun dari awal.

Kami-sama, tolong terima aku. Dengan berdiri di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit tertinggi yang dapat kutemui, aku melangkah dengan perlahan menuju alam lain yang sudah aku impikan. Namun, Aku bisa merasakan angin yang seakan mendorongku, seperti ingin menahan ragaku untuk terus melangkah.

Aneh, tiba-tiba ragaku meminta untuk sekedar merebahkan diri di tengah atap gedung ini, yasudah kuturuti saja, lagipula nanti aku akan menemui Kami-sama. "Ah, langitnya sangat indah untuk dipandang." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa ada aba-aba atau perintah dari otakku.

Sekarang? Kenapa aku malah menikmati berbaring diatap gedung seperti ini? Lagi-lagi perkataan kebanyakan orang memang benar, jika Tuhan berkehendak, ia akan mudah membalikkan keadaan dengan sekali kedipan mata. Sekarang, niatku untuk mengakhiri hidup malah memudar dengan sendirinya.

Hei, Midorima? Kamu sudah terlanjur melakukan persiapan untuk hari ini. Kira-kira begitulah akalku berbicara, sebenarnya bisa saja aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi aku sudah bosan dengan dunia yang semakin menua usianya, namun daya tariknya semakin menjadi-jadi untuk para penjilat.

Akhirnya badanku beranjak dari tempat aku berbaring, dan berjalan menuju dunia lain, tempat yang seharusnya raga ini berada. Bukan disini.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

Ah, rasanya aku seperti mendengar teriakan Takao. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak menyapanya? Mungkin sudah lama semenjak kami lulus dari Shutoku, dan berpisah karena arah hidup yang berbeda. Takao, maaf karena telah membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kesini, dan aku yang malah terjun bebas untuk menjemput ajalku sendiri.

Tapi, aneh juga ya? Aku memberikan tempat kepadanya, tapi tak pernah berkomunikasi? Hanya sekedar menyapa saja benar-benar tidak ada waktu. Hah, aku ini kan egois, memetingkan diri sendiri. Ah sudahlah, sekali lagi maafkan aku Takao.

Aku memutarkan badanku, dan aku pun terjun bebas dari gedung tertinggi yang ada di kota ini setelah melihat Takao yang hampir menggapai badanku, mencegahku untuk bertemu Kami-sama. Sakit, itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan setelah terjun bebas menikmati udara kota dan membentur aspal dengna sangat keras.

"Midorima-kun?" tanya salah seorang yang menghampiriku, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru. HAH? Rambut biru?

Kucoba untuk memfokuskan kembali mataku kepada orang yang saat ini masih berdiri disampingku yang saat ini tergeletak. "KUROKO?"

* * *

Last Chapter:

 **Akashi Seijurō**

Tapi berhubung ada kendala dari partner, jadi belum bisa merilis chapter terakhir. Maafkan kami ^_^V

Bye Bye!


End file.
